


Ianthe Adjusted Her Tits

by MyButtholeIsSoSmall (thecursedtomb)



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Crack, Cunnilingus, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecursedtomb/pseuds/MyButtholeIsSoSmall
Summary: Ianthe tries to seduce Harrow with her tits. Harrow gets Gideon's body back. There's a threesome.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus/Ianthe Tridentarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Ianthe Adjusted Her Tits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As if somehow by magic, there's no fisting this time.

Ianthe adjusted her tits. She was ready.

You see, Ianthe needed to make sure her tits were in perfect condition so that she could seduce the black haired goth mistress down the hall. She had gifted her an arm, so why not return the favor by gifting her an orgasm? 

Ianthe just had to be sure that her tits were alluring enough so that Harrow would need to get off immediately. 

She breasted boobily down the hallway until she reached Harrow’s door. She did a handstand and knocked with her foot so that the tiny Harrow could have a great view of her underboob by glancing down just slightly. 

Harrow opened the door, saw Ianthe’s sexy handstand, and immediately shut it again. 

Ianthe stood on her feet again and knocked for a second time, this time with her tongue. 

Harrow opened the door again. “Why are you licking my door?” she asked. 

“I could be licking something else,” Ianthe winked. 

“Just come in before you do something weird.” 

Ianthe walked into Harrow’s room chest first to make sure that her tits were on full display. 

“I see what you’re doing,” said Harrow “and while I will admit I have been mesmerized by your milkers before, I am busy with other things.” 

“What could you possibly be busy with that doesn’t involve my magnificent milkers?” asked Ianthe. 

“I think I have figured out a way to teleport every single cell of Gideon’s body here, fix it if it hasn’t been already mysteriously fixed, and fling her soul right back into her.” 

“Totally tubular man.” said Ianthe. 

Harrow nodded, it was totally tubular indeed. 

Harrow dived under her bed and came out with a left shoe. “It’s for the ritual.” She threw the shoe on the ground and a bunch of black confetti shot up everywhere. 

Suddenly Gideon’s body was laying on the ground of Harrow’s room. Harrow slapped herself in the face, then she slapped Gideon in the face. 

Gideon’s eyes opened. “What the fuck? Where am I?” she asked. 

Ianthe was so astonished that she forgot about her magnificent tits. 

Harrow said “Oh good, it worked. Gideon want to fuck right now immediately?” 

Gideon turned and looked at Ianthe “Um, there is another person in this room. And I don’t know about doing the funky chicken when Ianthe is within cartwheeling distance.”

“Oh, I forgot about her.” Harrow said. 

Ianthe’s tits sagged in sadness. Would no one ever appreciate them as they were truly meant to be appreciated? 

“As much as I hate Ianthe,” said Gideon, “now you’ve made her tits sad.” 

“Fuck, I guess you’re right.” said Harrow. She turned to Ianthe “If Gideon is okay with it, how would you like to join us in a threesome so that your tits can inflate with joy again?”

Ianthe nodded and said “Of course, three pussies are better than one they always say.” 

Gideon also nodded. “Okay, time to fuck.” 

Ianthe stripped off all her clothes, her glorious tits bounced back up in excitement. 

Harrow and Gideon did a synchronized dance in order to get their clothes off. It was impressive. It was some kind of disco mixed with polka that would make even the strongest of soybean farmers cry. 

All three of them were naked. They all climbed up on the bed and t-posed (the traditional way to start a threesome). 

Then they all huddled as if they were in a football game and telling each other how they would win the big game (the big game was orgasms). 

Harrow laid down and spread her legs and Ianthe called dibs via interpretive dance. She dove down and explored the caverns of Harrow’s pussy with her xtra long tongue (because she was tall, tall people have tall tongues right?)

Gideon kneeled down next to harrow and Harrow caressed her pussy with her right hand. Gideon felt overwhelmed by the love of her life’s fingers exploring her forbidden love wound. 

Harrow was already getting close from Ianthe’s tongue licking at all the right places. Soon she was gonna explode with the might of 34987 suns (she had calculated, orgasms and mathematics go hand in hand). 

Then Harrow exploded (figuratively). Her orgasm was so intense that she momentarily floated in midair. Ianthe felt accomplished. Harrow accidentally kicked her in the face from falling back down the bed from midair. 

“Ow.” said Ianthe. 

Then she crawled up to Harrow to kiss her in order to show her what her pussy tasted like (unicorns and rainbows, obviously, what else would be in the gothest of goth pussy?) 

Harrow tasted herself on Ianthe’s tongue along with the ghost of some hair gel, which was curious. Did Ianthe guzzle the stuff for breakfast? Or did the aura of hair gel make its way from her stolen eyes down to her very tongue? 

“Why does my cum taste like unicorns and rainbows?” Harrow asked. 

“That’s because I made you come so hard that it cancelled out your gothness.” said Ianthe. 

Gideon was still sitting there, politely being fingered. She was having a grand old time until suddenly, she was about to come! She only came with the intensity of 3 suns, but it was still nice. She appreciated the orgasm by nodding politely. 

Ianthe was the only one who hadn't come yet. Gideon shifted over to go down on the tall, slutty, part-skeleton. 

Curiously, Ianthe’s vagina tasted vaguely of hair gel. Harrow telepathically let Gideon know that she had also tasted it on Ianthe’s tongue. It was just the price to pay to fuck a skeleton. 

Ianthe came within 10 seconds and suddenly the taste of her pussy changed from hair gel to the taste of the air after it rains. It was strange for Gideon to experience. 

After they had all come once, they all bowed to each other and Ianthe left the room, feeling satisfied. That wasn’t her original plan, but she still got to get off, so she guessed it wasn’t a complete loss.


End file.
